


The Fine Art Of Bullshit

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Cock Slut, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Secrets, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pining Michael, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: This is, as the title suggests, filthy bullshit.Whether you choose to believe in bullshit or not, whether you like it, half believe it, or condemn those who do, we are all entitled to our own opinions.As far as I'm made aware of there is a lot of bullshit in here and truth be told none of what happens in this is actually true. Nevertheless I feel it was meant to be written and I believe it also makes a point on how we don't really know people and who they are in their private moments.That being said, enjoy this pairing.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Fine Art Of Bullshit

You could see him from afar. Radiant and full of life. David was wearing an elegant navy suit, his brown hair slicked back and a smile on his face. His arms was hooked into his wife's, Georgia, her hair long and blonde like golden silk spun into a wonderful nest of designs atop her head where she clipped it up. Her beautiful figure was in a slimming white dress that was covered in lace patterns. Their son, Ty, was there as well in a causal black shirt with dark jeans and square cut boots, an earring hanging in his one ear and his hair curling over his forehead. 

This was the Tennant Family. 

They were invited to an elite dinner and awards evening. It was glamorous to the onlookers, slightly boring for David who had been to this before, yet he enjoyed the people and conversations. He waltzed around the room greeting his peers and friends. Everyone delighted in their presence with giggles and affectionate arm touches. A young director and her boyfriend was with them at the table. Her boyfriend was also an actor like David. He admired David's work and they exchanged simple conversation about this life that they lead. The parties, the interviews, international travel and recognition. 

The young director had just come into this new world of the Entertainment industry with her brother who was an aspiring scriptwriter and author. He was seated their, too, chatting to Georgia about her latest video on Instagram and her charity work. David Tennant was the man well known for Doctor Who and many other incredible British shows and films. People adored him and his fans wanted nothing more than to see him glow with success. 

A chime interrupted their conversation. Georgia took her phone out of her purse and checked it. She placed it back into her bag and nudged her husband. 

"Michael is trying to get hold of you." 

No one would notice the subtle changes in David's face, least of all their friends. Why would that name hold any wavering inclinations, or gather sweat on his palms and make his heart race? After all it was only Michael Sheen, his co-star and long acting friend. He excused himself while saying that his phone had been off and he was going to make the call to him elsewhere. As you follow David through the crowds of people you find him calling his dear friend. His phone held closely to his ear, a warm smile on his lips as the man on the other end picked up the phone. 

Something strange passed over David's face. He clicked off the phone and pushed it into his jacket pocket. He did not go outside to take the call, nor did he make his way back to his table with his family and friends. He walked with determination towards the bathroom. Until he didn't. He went past the bathroom down into a passageway with black tiles lining the concrete into a corridor that said "No Entry. Staff Only". There as he turned the corner was none other than Michael. 

His whitening hair was in an arrangement of curls around his head, feral and stuck out in places. It had grown really long and wild for a role he had to do in the upcoming weeks. Michael's beard was still mostly grey and his eyes a soft blue that lit up as soon as he saw David's face. Michael dressed for the occasion (the one he wasn't actually invited to) in a cream coloured suit jacket with a white shirt and pants to match. He stared up at David and beckoned him into the corner. 

A blink. A few steps. David was right up against Michael, pressing him into the wall. The lines of their bodies were flush against each other that they could feel each other's warmth. David being the taller one leaned down and held Michael by his waist. Michael wrapped his arms around David's neck. For a hug? For a kiss...Michael made a satisfied sound as their lips met. David's knees felt wobbly as Michael kissed him with desperation, pulling at his neck to make him come closer. A whimper escaped David's mouth as Michael sucked and bit at his lips. Saliva dribbled down their chins as their kisses become less coordinated and blinded by their desire. 

"I missed you," David breathed into Michael's hot neck. He traced patterns with his tongue on his skin where he could reach before the shirt began. 

Michael panted. "Me too. So badly. Come here." 

He yanked on David's jacket and attacked his neck with soft bites, making sure not to make marks. But even if he did no one would know it was him that made it. Michael knew better than to bruise David, bite so hard down into his flesh that red blotches were seen for weeks, sucking into him until David keened and he is marked blue to be showed off. Michael knew better. He didn't care. 

David gasped at the impact of Michael's teeth just at the right spot. He sucked at the juncture between his jawline and throat. Good God, that was the spot! David shivered and Michael licked and touched him over his shirt. His fingers glided over the expanse of David's chest, toying with his hardened nipples and the rippling muscle beneath. David was a mess when the older man finally pulled away. 

Breathlessly David said, "My turn." 

He paid no mind to the expensive suit pants he was wearing and dropped to his knees. He smirked at the outline of Michael's cock in his pants and slowly unbuckled his belt. Michael's head hit the wall behind him with dizziness. He shut his eyes tightly, mouth open and cheeks flushed as David went to work. David pulled his pants down to his ankles, raking up his thick thighs with his blunt nails while he was at it. He took Michael's cock out of his underwear and grinned at the sight of it all hard and slicked with pre liquid around the tip just for him. 

He didn't tease up to it, or get him worked up like all the other times he did had done it. This time he went for it eagerly, wrapping his entire mouth around the length and stroking off the rest with his long fingers. Michael's hips jerked at the sudden sensation and David's free hand help him steady. David swallowed him down in a way that only one who has done it many times before can do. He knew the way Michael felt on his tongue. He knew what he liked. What sounds he could tear out of Michael's mouth. How he shivered and looked when David was loving his cock like this. 

Overexcited and stimulated, Michael pulsed and spilled down David's throat. It squirted and some dribbled out David's mouth, smearing onto his cheek. He licked his lips and wiped his face with a hanky that Michael had retrieved from his pocket. 

"Fuck. I love your cock." David's voice was hoarse and deep, his throat thoroughly fucked. 

Michael nodded and helped him up to his feet. He thanked David with a tight grip on his hair, tasting his own spend inside David's mouth. They kissed like that for several minutes before David was the one propped against the wall, hips bucking up into Michael's mouth. They fixed their suits and hair and kissed once more before parting ways. Michael said he'd text him when he got home safely. David sent a red heart emoji back with a kiss face and pocketed his phone again as he came up to the table. 

He sat back down and asked what the conversation was now. Georgia told him that it was on this new play that the young director and her older brother were doing at the Royal Albert Hall in two months time. David asked about it and the conversation continued. 

"What's that on your shirt?" The brother asked. 

The young director paused and furrowed her brows. 

"What?" David remained cool and looked down at his shirt. 

A speck of white liquid was there staining his shirt. He ignored the heat flaming his cheeks and swiped it up with his finger. 

"Just a little sauce. I had some finger food that the waiters were serving on my way in." 

David looked at the liquid on his finger and smiled a secret smile. He placed it into his mouth and moaned.


End file.
